Woman in the Moon
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Nightlight was watching over MiM when he came across a trespasser—Kaguya—a girl who claimed to be Princess of the Moon. He never forgot Kaguya, the Moon Child he couldn't save, even after he became Jack Frost. When she becomes the Guardian of Mystery, Jack volunteers to guide her. (Some Guardians of Childhood References, but mostly ROTG)
1. Woman in the Moon

Kaguya appeared in the ruins of Mare Serenitis, the Sea of Serenity.

Kaguya looked up at the black sky. The darkness was like velvet...so quiet. she looked ahead. The faded ruins... Crumbled... This is the moon. Here...this would have been the capital.

"Who are you?" A boy approached her. He was wearing armor, had a friendly face, white hair and green eyes.

"I am looking for the Arce Serenitis." Kaguya said. "For the Moon Castle."

"Who are you?" The boy repeated, leveling a dagger that resembled the Ice Dagger at her.

"My name is Princess Kaguya," Kaguya said. "I am the Princess of the Moon."

"I am Nightlight." The boy said. "And you cannot be a child of the moon. There is only one child of the moon, and that is MiM."

He probably would have said more, but the sword Kaguya held chose that moment to fly into the air, and sheathe itself in the very center of Mare Serenitis.

"Tsuki no Jinja..." Kaguya said, running to the sword. "The Holy Shrine of the Moon."

Nightlight followed behind her.

Ten orbs of colored light and one shadow of darkness danced around the sword like fireworks.

"The Guardians..." Kaguya said. "My friends! How do I—"

Kaguya tried to draw the sword out, to no avail. She turned to Nightlight.

"You must try." Kaguya looked at him so desperately that he couldn't help but aid her.

Nightlight gripped the sword and drew out the sword. The lights flew out. They looked so familiar to him. And that shadow...

A small figure rose from the ground where the sword was stuck. She wore a smooth white dress with wings extending from the back. She looked like a ghost, not quite there.

"If you are receiving this message, you were able to save my daughter. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am Selene, and in the land I am from, I am the Goddess of the Moon. Unfortunately, all worlds must fall into battle with some form of the Darkness eventually; and that darkness wants my daughter more than anything in this world. Born as she is, she has great power; whether for great good or great evil, I do not know.

As for you, my daughter, I know you are uncertain. After what you heard, believing yourself to be only born to die...this is not so! You were born to live, laugh, and love! Remember what I taught you about the forms magic takes: Power, Dreams, Wonder, Hope, and last of all, Love. Remember that Darkness does not alway equate to Evil, and Light does not always equate to Good. And..."

The Queen's voice faltered.

Kaguya lunged, trying to make the magic last longer.

"...remember..."

"Mother just a little longer!"

"...to conquer Fear...trust in...the Greatest of all Powers..."

Nightlight reached out in comfort. He couldn't lengthen the message, it was starting to fade into starlight already. Her final words echoed.

"Merry...Meet..."

The lost Princess crossed her hand over her chest, fist at her heart, and bowed. "Mother..."

Light flickered around the princess as she looked at Nightlight.

"What?" He said. "Where are you going?"

"I have to join the others." Kaguya said. She clasped her fading hands in his. "Find me on Earth!"


	2. Savior

blood surrounded her.

The woman, who had long, loose dark hair and caramel skin, with a dark star on her forehead, wearing a long blue dress decorated with stars.

She was surrounded by Fearlings.

"What are you doing!" A boy stood there, holding a shepherd's staff and wearing a blue hoodie. "Are you working for Pitch?"

"I am Chaos." The woman said. "This land is under my curse."

"Your curse is nothing." Toothiana said.

"We the Guardians, protect this land." Nicholas said.

"You can't win against us!" Bunny said.

"Where is Pitch?" Jack said.

"Tell me...Jack Frost." Chaos smiled. "What will you do..." She lifted a child from her bed, and sent the fearlings at the child. "When I am the one who holds the moon child's heart. What will you do when no one can see you? What good to your world is a Savior who doesn't believe?"

Xxx

"Kurai did you hear about the concert tonight?" Reiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not into concerts." Kurai said.

"Cmon have you heard their music?" Reiko said, showing her on iTunes.

Kurai listened to the song, "Search for Your Love."

For a moment, her eyes turned silver, and she saw a vision of herself battling with a soldier, brandishing a sword. The soldier pinned down and pointed a staff to her chest, then kissed her.

Kurai was confused. That kiss, just the memory had her a bit flustered.

Confused, Kurai headed home on her Vespa, and then stopped flat when a snowball hit her in the face.

"Who threw that?" Kurai picked up a ball and threw it back in the direction.

It struck Jack, who had been the one to throw it.

Snowflakes swirled around them.

"Lunae..." Kurai looked up. The moon was gone; it was a New Moon. She shook her head. "No one's there."

She got back on her Vespa and rode toward home.

Dejected, but not to be deterred, Jack lifted his staff and followed her in flight.

Xxx

After finishing her homework, Kurai was playing a PC game, the Sims 3. She was using her sim to battle another one with magical powers she'd given them using mods.

"There ya go, get him!" Kurai hissed. "Oh look at him run! Yeah!"

As she cast ice with her sim, it began to snow in her room.

Kurai stopped.

"Snow..." Kurai said. "I...sense you out there...whatever you are..."

She breathed in and out, her breath crystallizing int the cold air.

"That's it..." Jack said. "You have to believe."

A snowflake caught in her eyes, and they turned silver again.

"Jack Frost..." Kurai shifted, her warm hand ran over his cheek.

Her eyes flickered, and went out. "I see now. You're Jack Frost."

"You can see. You have to use your powers!" Jack said. "We need your help! Pitch is—"

A shadow passed the house.

"Fearlings." Jack gripped his staff.

Kurai paused. "The way they're headed—the concert! Reiko!"

There was a flash of shadowed moonlight, and Kurai was wearing clothes that appeared to be made of grey feathers.

She jumped out the window.

"Wait! Jack called. He hadn't told her how to use her powers.

Xxx

The concert was as loud as she had thought it would be. Kurai had to resist the temptation to plug her ears. She headed into the dark alcove where she knew Reiko was being attacked.

"No! Stop!" Reiko hissed, kicking the fearlings away.

Kurai had to admit she was holding her own. Kurai leapt forward. "Leave her alone!"

"A-Aren't you one of us?" The fearling hissed, noting her grey attire.

"Light does not always equate to good, and Darkness does not always equate to evil." Kurai recited. "I am...the Guardian of..."

She paused, then steadied her hands.

"The Guardian of Mystery!"

"Do you even have any powers?" The Fearling laughed at her.

"Well...I have..." Kurai realized she'd run off before Jack had given her any instruction. Stupid.

Kurai could hear in the distance. They had started their song.

There was the sound of someone snapping.

"Look out for the Guardian of Fun" Jack landed between them.

The Fearling elongated its claws and aimed them at Jack's torso.

"Yamatte!" Kurai leaped forward, arm outstretched, and a silver light purified the Fearling, leaving stardust.

"Well geez did you think I couldn't take him?" Jack laughed and kissed Kurai on the lips.

She was so shocked that she vanished.

Kurai opened her eyes and she was in her bedroom, her transformation gone.

"So, how did it go?" Jack asked, having beat her back.

"You didn't tell me." Kurai said angrily. "You didn't ever say that if I didn't succeed someone could be hurt. You did that on purpose to draw my power out!"

"I'm not going to lie but it was necessary—" Jack was cut off as Kurai threw his staff out the window.

Jack caught his staff, listening as Kurai used the Guardian's summoning song to play her to sleep.


	3. Toothiana

Jack headed back into the shadows, meeting up with the other Guardians.

"Is it really alright that we didn't reveal ourselves to her too?" Toothiana said.

"Yes after all we are supposed to teach her." Bunnymund said.

"She is still a child." Jack said simply. "It's better she stick with me."

"So what is your plan?" Nicholas said eagerly.

Sandy made a question with his gold sand.

"Well, it is time for us to be at her side." Jack said after a moment, spinning Twiner in his hand. "We will continue as planned!"

Xxx

Kurai yawned, headed to school with Jack following her spouting out different moves she should be using when she fought.

"Look Jack. I'm a street fighter ok?" Kurai said, annoyed. "I'm not about to use fancy-schmancy techniques to fight Fearlings when I can get em with an old fashioned sleeper hold!"

Jack laughed. "You're a gangster!"

"Try was." Kurai said. "I used to be in a gang in middle school. I wanted some kind of camaraderie, but it just didn't feel right, the girls in the gang weren't anything special. They weren't really warriors, and all they did was complain when it was obvious that they didn't really have real problems. Reiko is my friend now. And you, Jack."

Kurai stopped in front of the school. There was a limo parked there. Out of the limo came four people. It was Nicholas St North, Sanderson Mansnoozie, E. Aster Bunnymund, and Toothiana.

"Search For Your Love" was playing from inside the limo, and Kurai turned and made eye contact with Jack. He smiled a dazzling smile at her and said something to Tooth. Tooth walked over.

Tooth smiled at her. "My name is Toothiana. You and I have English together first period, and I was hoping you could help me with something."

"What's that?" Kurai asked.

"Well according to the teacher we have a term paper due in two weeks on British Literature. Do you know anything about that?" Toothiana continued.

"I know plenty." Kurai said. "Come with me."

Kurai kept an eye on Reiko, but she seemed to either not remember the attack on her last night, or she just didn't want to talk about it.

As English class was ending, Kurai turned to Toothiana. "So you are friends with that Jack guy."

"Yes." Toothiana said. "Why? You know Jack?"

Kurai made a face. "I don't like how he checks me out when he thought I'm not looking."

Toothiana looked startled, then laughed delicately. "You really are perceptive. That's good. Well, I'd best be going. I will see you after school to work on our project."

Xxx

Kurai finished the day without being approached again by the group, but she had Toothiana to worry about now.

She approached the classroom, only to hear arguing.

"I am a Guardian too, Tooth." Reiko said. "I failed her yesterday but I will not fail again."

"You have Fallen, Nature." Tooth said. "You are no longer one of us."

"I have seen Pitch." Reiko said. "You must not underestimate him. He will destroy our Maiden, and then all will be lost. Jack must make his move!"

"Jack has been put in charge of her." Toothiana said. "She wishes to ease her into this. She does not want to burden her heart."

Mulling this over, Kurai was about to question them, when suddenly she heard the sound of a bird breaking through the window. She turned and a giant bird shaped Fearling was crouching in the room.

The bird threw a feather at Tooth and Reiko, which grew and pinned them down, knocking them out.

Kurai transformed into her Guardian form.

She chased the bird, knocking down and punching it to the ground. The bird knocked her over and pinned her down, holding a feather to her neck.

Toothiana also changed to her Guardian form, the image of a Tooth Fairy.

Kurai whirled and saw her new friend become a warrior rather like herself and Jack. Reiko remained unconscious.

"I am Toothiana, Guardian of Memory!" Toothiana announced.

Toothiana dissolved the feather with her powers

The bird dissolved into feathers. Two more, red and black, burst through the windows.

"Do something Kurai!" Tooth said. "Use your power!"

The two descended on Reiko, and the girl dissolved into shadows.

"What the hell happened to her?!" Kurai said.

"She's Fallen!" Tooth said insistently. "She's on their side!"

"She's not! She's NOT!" Kurai shouted, pulsing as silver light blinded Tooth, decimating the Fearlings.

When Kurai opened her eyes, Jack was standing in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you'd be bonded to Nature, who was already Fallen. Please forget her. She is trying to harm you. She is not your friend."

Kurai growled and punched Jack, knocking him back into Tooth. "I'm tired of you people telling me what is and what isn't. Acting like I'm not as strong as you! I'm the one that finished the monster off! As far as I'm concerned, that makes me the strongest! You listen to me Jack! We're going to save Reiko, or Nature, or whatever! I won't allow you to give up! You give up, and you've got my fist to look forward to!"

Jack smiled at the Moon Maiden. Maybe not such a child after all.


	4. Bunnymund

That wasn't part of the plan." Nicholas said.

"No it wasn't." Jack agreed. "But she is the Moon Maiden. She makes the plan."

"She isn't even awake yet! And she's siding with the Fallen!" Bunnymund protested.

"You haven't seen her power." Toothiana said. "Our Moon Maiden is truly her mother's daughter. She will be the one to defeat him."

"How do we know she is not her father's daughter?" Bunnymund asked, earning a slap from Jack.

"NEVER talk about her that way again! Kurai is nothing like that monster!" Jack shouted. "You'll see! She'll awaken soon and then you'll see! Until then, it is your turn!"

Xxx

"You can't be serious." Jack said later to Kurai. "You don't really want to rescue a Fallen One."

"I'm not letting them get taken by...whoever it is we're fighting." Kurai said.

"You aren't yet ready to know that." Jack said annoyingly

"You never tell me anything." Kurai said, walking into the school building, right into E. Aster Bunnymund.

"Oh. It's you." Bunnymund said. "You're my lab partner."

"Ugh are you guys obsessed with me or something?" Kurai said, then in a low voice. "Or perhaps you are another Guardian."

Bunnymund gasped. "I-I don't..."

Kurai looked at Bunnymund as they sat down in the lab. "Do you guys think I'm stupid? You're one of them, and Jack is obviously one too."

"What do you want then?" Bunnymund said.

"I want your help saving Reiko." Kurai said.

"They cannot be saved." Bunnymund said. "They will forever be tainted."

"As I told you. That's not good enough." Kurai finished the experiment and stormed out.

Xxx

Reiko pushed past her, running to Bunnymund, clinging to him. "Please Bunnymund! You have to save me! The Fearlings are hunting me!"

"Get off me! I told you—we can't help you!" Bunnymund said disdainfully.

Two Fearlings ran into the room. The class scattered.

Toothiana rushed in

Shadows flew from the Fearlings and struck Reiko, knocking her to the ground. They moved to fire again but Kurai got in the way.

"Fight them! Protect Reiko! You have to listen to me right! That's my order!" Kurai said, changing to her guardian form.

Bunnymund and Toothiana got between Kurai and the Fearlings.

Bunnymund attacked with his boomerang.

Toothiana attacked with her sharp wings and swords.

Their attacks destroyed the Fearlings.

Behind Reiko, a third Fearling appeared, wrapping its arms around her neck. The shadows surrounded her.

Kurai cried out. "No let her GO!"

A bright light banished the shadows and struck the youma. Injured, it grabbed Reiko and jerked her into the darkness, where they vanished.

"NO! Not again!" Kurai yelled. "Why do we keep LOSING!"

A pulse from her body, and uncontrolled light broke all the windows and the room began to shake. Her power continued to explode through the building as she sobbed, until finally a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Kurai. Breathe." Jack said. "Your power is too raw, you'll destroy the school. People will get hurt."

"J-Jack..." Kurai said, calming down. "This is the last time we lose. We are going on the offensive"

Jack smiled, impressed. "Yes. What is your plan?"

"We get Reiko and bring her to a safe house." Kurai said. "And then we are going to find the enemy and save my friend."

"Alright Kurai." Jack said. "But first I should introduce myself properly."

"Oh please I know who you are. Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun."


	5. Jack Frost

"So what have you called me after school for, some kind of new club?" Reiko asked.

"That's enough of that," Jack said. "We know each other."

"You really think she remembers?" Kurai said.

"Of course I do, but I was protecting the Moon Maiden." Reiko said.

"You were protecting her?" Bunnymund scoffed.

"C-come on Guardians, you can trust me..." Reiko said nervously.

"The Moon Maiden ordered us to protect you from the Fearlings and that is what we are going to do." Nicholas said, and opened the door to Karaoke Crown, and their secret room.

"Whoa you guys really worked hard on this, picking something our Kurai likes." Reiko said.

"All Lunarians love music." Jack said to Kurai. "Remember?"

The song "Search for Your Love" danced through her head again, but she didn't remember anything.

"Now Kurai, would you like to go out on a date while the others stay here?" Jack said. "Nicholas, Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sandman will be Reiko's bodyguards."

"Well, as long as she's safe, I'd love to go out!" Kurai said.

Xxx

Jack led Kurai to Joyland, a theme park in Juuban.

"You like music, I know that..." Jack said. "Do you like my power?"

"Of course I do!" Kurai said. "Originally I didn't like the cold or snow...but ever since we met; I find myself seeking them out more and more."

Jack smirked and took her on the Ferris Wheel. Kurai laughed and pointed out Karaoke Crown below.

"I wonder if Reiko is alright..." Kurai said sadly. "I can't believe I can't protect her. Why am I so weak when the rest of you are so strong?"

"Kurai, you are not weak." Jack said. "You're power is different from ours. It's unknown. You became a Guardian for a reason. You are the Guardian of Mystery."

In response, Kurai leaned in and kissed Jack. "Thank you Jack. You know I love you."

Those were the words he wanted to hear most, but Jack tried to play it cool. "Yeah. Me too."

"My Guardian of Fun, my Jack Frost."


	6. Moon Maiden

As they sat on the Ferris Wheel, Jack's cell phone rang. He answered it.

"What? Ok calm down we'll be right there!" Jack said.

The two got off the ride and Kurai didn't even question him. She knew. Reiko was in danger.

The two arrived in front of Headquarters and transformed. Several Fearlings were standing there. The Fearlings were standing on the necks of the Guardians. They were lead by Reiko—she was Fallen.

"Why would you do this?!" Kurai shouted. "I fought for you! I wanted to save you!"

"I do this on the Nightmare King's orders." Reiko said. "You are a child who would do well to obey her father! Soon the world will Fall to its one true king!"

"NO!" Kurai shouted, and the resulting pulse purified the Fearlings and threatened to knock Reiko away.

Shadows rushed at Kurai, and Reiko came to herself; just for a moment, and rushed forward and took the blast.

"It isn't too late..." Reiko whispered as blood spilled from her lips. "Remember Moon Maiden, Darkness doesn't always equate to evil and Light doesn't always equate to good..."

The words resonated in Kurai's sleeping mind.

Xxx

"Mama...if I'm Dark, doesn't that mean I'm evil?" Princess Kaguya asked her mother.

"No, little one." Selene said. She picked up her daughter and showed her the stars, and the earth. "Your father is Dark, and even now he battles against us, who are Light"

"I do not understand." Kaguya said.

"Darkness doesn't always equate to evil and Light doesn't always equate to good." Selene said. "Just as power itself is not inherently good or evil, not even the power to end the world. It is our choices that make us who we are, not our abilities, or even what we represent."

"So I'm not bad, and those who are Fallen are not bad either?" Kaguya said.

"Even the Fallen will be presented over and over again with the chance to redeem themselves. It is your job to never stop believing in them, just as Jack never stopped believing that a you could be a Guardian, despite what your father said." Selene said.

"A Guardian." Kaguya said. "The Guardian of Mystery."

"No. You are no longer a Mystery, Savior Guardian." Selene said. "You are the Guardian of Redemption."

Xxx

Kurai form shuddered as memories flowed into her, her body awakening. It was time at last.

Everyone stepped back as her form pulsed and changed.

Her dress was black and white and under it was a pair of maroon pants. Her hair had brown beads and feathers woven in.

"When born we are guided by the light of the Moon, we will meet by chance again and again." Kurai said. "I am the Guardian of Redemption!"

Kurai called Joyuese, her sword by placing her right hand, with index and middle fingers extended, in front of her brooch, then raising her hand to the upper right. Joyuese then appeared coming out of her pendant.

"HIKO!" Kurai shouted. A powerful attack purified all Fearlings in the area. It was thrown by a whirlwind.

Reiko had fallen to the ground, and looked terrified.

"Wait! Wait!" Kurai spun the sword in the air above her and it became a harp. She lifted it and started to play.

"I will sacrifice...all I have in life to clear my conscience..." she sang.

The Fearlings grabbed Reiko into the shadows, but as she left, she looked at Kurai with a broken expression.

"NO!" Tears began to fall and hit the harp. It glowed and out of the top came a silver light.

The glow consumed her, and her entire body. Jack moved to her, but the other Guardians held him back.

The Moon Maiden took her true form.

Kaguya had blue eyes, and long ebony curly hair, her unruly hair a trait shown to have carried over in her subsequent incarnations, and was wearing a white Empire Silhouette gown having a heavily decorated bodice. She had a grey crescent moon on her forehead and silver earrings. The Guardians bowed in front of her.

"Moon Maiden..." Jack said and walked over, holding her in his arms. "You had a hard time of it. No one believed you could be a Guardian—except for me. We are supposed to protect those of the Moon. I promised I would find you. Do you remember.

Kaguya stood. "I remember our promise, and I have kept it. But there is another promise I remember, one that I could not keep in my former life. We will save the Fallen. I have the power now. It is time to face my father. This world belongs to us, we just have to fight for it."


	7. New Moon

Kurai and Jack stood next to a well under the darkness of the New Moon.

"Together we must go to the moon." Jack said. "My Moon Maiden."

In a flash of glowing light they were standing in the darkness of a ruined castle.

Some of it was decorated with ripped purple banners and there were shards of amethyst and sapphire littering the floor

The other Guardians waited for them at the gateway.

"We are sorry for coming ahead Maiden." Nicholas said.

"We had to find the entry point." Bunnymund said.

They stood back revealing Joyeuse stabbed into a module.

"Take hold Maiden, the sword can only be wielded by the true royal warrior." Toothiana said.

Gold light flew around from the influence of the Sandman.

Instead, Kurai called her sword by placing her right hand, with index and middle fingers extended, in front of her brooch, then raising her hand to the upper right. It appeared in her hand, and out of the shadows came Selene.

"Welcome to the Moon Castle." Selene said. "I am here to remind you of what you have long forgotten. My beautiful daughter, Kaguya. You were born to the Night, a true Daughter of the New Moon, a Guardian of both Darkness and Light."

"Long ago, you fought alongside the Guardians to put the Darkness to rest. The one who gave you the Guardians was Kamoku, a powerful maiden from Earth. Your father, Pitch, was furious at the gift. He knew they would defeat him together with you. The war began when he corrupted Kamoku and made her his warrior. But your love for Nightlight resulted in Pitch's final defeat. Nightlight sealed him using his own soul, but when that soul was reincarnated into a human boy, Pitch was freed as well. He gathered his power and took your friend Reiko yet again to antagonize you. The Guardians were never poisoned by his magic, never Fallen, and remain free of his influence. The power to destroy him completely rests in you. I carved instructions into Joyeuse that will guide you."

"May you always blessed be, and remember all is well in love, always love."

Selene vanished in a flutter of lights.

The Princess looked to the sword for answers, but it had become a harp and began to play.


	8. Fallen

The Moon still shone above them, Selene using her power to keep the moon in light.

"This is the moment. We must go to where his power is sealed, and complete the ceremony." Jack said. "Are you ready for this, Moon Maiden?"

"I am ready." Kurai said. "I am the Guardian of redemption. And I will redeem the fallen."

"We will always be at your side, Princess." Bunnymund comforted.

"You have no reason to worry." Nicholas said.

"We will fight for you." Toothiana confirmed.

Sandman formed a smiley with his sand.

They journeyed into the Suicide Forest at the base of Mount Fuji.

As they walked, their tragic pasts walked with them. The cries of those they had lost, echoing. Kurai could hear Jack's pained cries, and she clutched his hand.

"This land is poisoned because of his influence." Kurai said. "The trees are in pain. Reiko would cry if she could see this."

They made their way to a clearing where a dark twisted tree dominated the landscape.

"Would I cry, Moon Maiden?" Reiko stood there, cloaked in darkness

The Fallen had come to protect her King.


	9. Coronation

Reiko attacked them with black lightning.

Toothiana blocked the attack with her razor sharp wings.

Reiko smirked and attacked again, with black ice, aiming at Jack.

Jack spun his staff and the ice turned white.

Reiko sent black fire at Bunnymund and North.

They cut through it with their weapons, and Toothiana blocked the worst flames.

Reiko then targeted Sandman, her shadows eating his sand.

Sandman whipped the shadows away and Reiko backed up.

"E-ENOUGH!" Kurai fired her pure light at Reiko, and her friend doubled back and collapsed.

The Fallen disappeared into the shadows, and Kurai walked forward, placing her hand on the twisted tree. She transformed into the Moon Maiden. Realization dawned on her.

"Moon Maiden...what are you doing?" Jack asked. "Get away from there!"

"North...Bunnymund...Sandman...Toothiana...Jack..." the Maiden called her sword by placing her right hand, with index and middle fingers extended, in front of her pendant, then raising her hand to the upper right. It appeared in her hand. "When this sword shines bright, when the moonlight hidden inside the one who will someday become Queen begins to shine in the reaction to the wishes of her heart, she will become complete and reawaken the full great powers of the Moon. The Darkness will not rest until the blood of a moon-child is spilled."

"NO! KURAI! STOP!" Jack screamed.

"Maiden!" The other Guardians shouted.

They lunged for her, as the Moon Maiden plunged the sword into her chest.

As her blood ran down the twisted sealed tree, she spoke for a final time. "Remember to love, always love."

The pendant around her neck glowed and bloomed, rising and covered in blood, then a dark hand rose from the tree as the seal broke and Pitch stood. His hand closed on Kurai's pendant and he shattered it.

The Fallen fell to one knee before him. Jack clutched Kurai's broken body, tears staining his cheeks. The other Guardians stood in front of them, prepared to fight.

"I am risen." Pitch said. "And this world is now mine!"


	10. Ending and Beginning

The shards of the broken pendant fell to the ground, and as they did, Reiko felt herself begin to cry.

Blood red tears fell to the ground as she stared at the dead moon maiden.

"Moon Maiden..." Reiko said.

"Remember what you used to be..." Jack growled. "Remember our Moon Maiden. She never stopped believing in you. She died for you! Don't you dare follow him now!"

The spell on her shattered and she joined the circle of Guardians.

There was no saving the Moon Maiden now.

Her body had dissolved into starlight, leaving bloodstained dust in Jack's hands. He clenched his fist.

Pitch would die for this.

North raised his swords.

Toothiana raised her sharp wings.

Bunnymund raised his boomerang.

Sandman raised his sand whip.

Jack raised his staff.

Reiko raised her spear.

"FOR THE MOON MAIDEN!"

As their power descended on Pitch, a light rose out of the dead tree, and reached deep into Pitch's chest and exploded like fireworks.

"Can't you keep your me alive for one second?" Kurai grinned

The pendant came together in her hands, now red as blood, and entered her heart.

Kurai ran to Jack.

They all went home at last, victorious.

As they walked home it began to rain flowers.

A particularly huge bud was in front of Kurai's house.

Kurai walked over to the bud and kissed it. It bloomed and there sleeping, was a small girl with blue hair styled like Kurai's.

"My...name...is Ninako..." the girl said. "I am...a fledgling..."


	11. Seed

In the ether of space-tame, there stood a tall door and a solitary guardian.

Her name was Moa, and she had short cropped blonde hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were hazel and often golden.

Pitch entered the ether. He wore the robes of royalty, and knelt, kissing her hand.

"Here Pitch, this rose is for you." Moa said, moving her Key Staff and causing roses to rain down on him.

"Wow, thank you. Nobody has ever given me a gift before. I'll never forget this Moa, and someday I'll be back for flowers for you." Pitch said.

"Why did you have to go away?" Moa said.

"Don't be sad, someday I'll be back with flowers for you. I promise." Pitch said.

Xxx

Kurai and Jack were in the park catching up.

"Who are you?" Kurai said.

"I have a name and it isn't 'you'! My name is S—Ninako! Moon Maiden?" She swiped the ball, turned and ran.

They walked to Memorial Park, and saw the girl sitting by herself on a swing. She was looking at a video inside the ball.

They heard the girl sniff. "Mom..." she cried.

Jack stepped forward. "Ninako?"

"Where's your house? We'll take you home." As he took the girl's hand, he saw an image of a crystal city. "What?" he thought. "What was that? Did I just see something...?"

The girl held onto him. "He's warm," she thought. "Like my dad..."

"Jack, you've gotten attached to her!" said Kurai.

"Now that I look, she's a normal kid," said Jack.

"She is not normal!" Kurai said.

"She has no hostility now," he said. He looked at the girl. "Where did you come from?"

"Say, do you know me?" Kurai said. "Is your name really Ninako? How do you know about the Guardians?"

The girl was silent. They take the little girl back home.

The door to the house opened, and Shiroi, Kurai's mother, came out. "Kurai, you're back?"

"Ack, Mom!" thought Kurai. She and Jack blushed.

"Well who is this?" Shiroi asked, eyeing Jack.

"This is Jack Frost," said Kurai. "We were on a walk."

"Why, Kurai, isn't that nice," said Shiroi. She looked at Ninako. "Who's this?"

"No, that's..." said Jack. "A kid I'm kind of fond of."

"Ninako is my name," Ninako said.

"You're so cute!" Shiroi said.. "Where's your home? It's dinner time already. Your mother must be worried."

"I..." Ninako said.. "Kurai Hikawa. I've decided to watch you for a while."

"Huh!?" Kurai said..

The ball emitted a strange sound.

"Wh- what!?" Kurai said.

Everyone fell into hypnosis.

Kurai's pendant flashed, and undid the effect.

"Damn that brat!" Thought Kurai. She grabbed Ninako and ran to her room upstairs.

"Show me your true identity!" Kurai said. "Ninako! Stop doing that!"

"I won't..." Ninako said quietly.

"You won't...!? What's that supposed to mean! What did you do!? Who the hell are you!?" Kurai said.

Ninako was silent.

"Say something!" Kurai said. "You've been unfair since the start! I won't go easy on you just because you're a kid!"

Shiroi walked into the room.

"Hey!" he said. "Stop bullying Ninako!"

"Mom..." Kurai said..

"Come on, Ninako," Shiroi said. "Dinner." She lead her out of the room.

"What?" Jack said. "Kurai, Where's are the other Guardians?"

"I keep contact with them." Kurai said. "They are all back at Santoff Clausson."

"There's something about that kid..." Jack said. "I want to keep an eye on her for a while. Since I don't feel any strong hostility, that's what I want to do. Leave it to me."

Kurai nodded and went back to the main room.

The morning came. It was dawn when Kurai awoke.

Kurai peered into Ninako's room the next morning, and saw her sleeping quietly.

"What a relief. Is she sleeping...? I don't believe it..." She then went to see Jack.

"I see," said Jack. "So she's staying at your place after all, Kurai. But we don't know what kind of bomb she might be carrying. I'll come to take a look at her, too. Should we at least ask the police whether anyone's asked them to search for her?"

"Sounds good." Kurai said.

Kurai and Jack walked away talking to each other, as Ninako watched them. Later Kurai went and met the others at an ice cream parlor. They talked about Ninako.

Toothiana then introduced them to her latest crush's little sister and the 2nd reason she asked them all to meet at this parlor.

The group then headed to the gardens along with Ninako.

"Forget-Me-Not." Kurai said.

"What?" Jack said.

"I said this flower is called forget-me-not." Kurai said.

"Oh, yeah. Forget-Me-Nots, they're nice." Jack said.

"Know what they stand for?" Kurai said.

"No." Jack said.

"They stand for true love in the language of flowers." Kurai said.

Jack laughed. "The language of...Nobody back there. OK." Jack whispered.

Jack looked around, to see if anyone was watching them.

"Look at Miss Fish Lips all puckered up like some..." Bunnymund said.

"This isn't right guys, were spying. Stop! Come on, let's go!" Toothiana said.

"Would you knock it off, they're gonna hear us!" North said.

Sandman motioned arrows at them.

Jack heard some noise and stepped away from Kurai. Kurai still had her eyes closed, waiting for Jack's kiss. When Kurai opened her eyes, there was a caterpillar right in front of her. Bunnymund (who was holding the caterpillar) laughed as Kurai fell over and rolled away.

"You snoops are gonna pay! Huh, Jack? Hey where'd you go?" Kurai said.

Jack had gone out of the green house.

"It's so nice here, the flowers smell so nice, the fountain is so soothing. I never noticed how the flowers make me feel so calm." Jack said.

Then there was a sudden rain of rose petals.

"How weird, flowers petals?" Jack said.

"It's snowing flowers!" Kurai said.

"Wow, they smell so good." Toothiana said.

"It's lovely!" North said.

Then the rose petals stopped and Pitch appeared in the air.

"Jack did you see? It was raining rose petals!" Kurai said.

"Hey. It's been a long time Jack. But actually...we haven't met have we. That's the trouble with time...we are all trapped in her beautiful dance." Pitch said.

"Who are you?" Kurai said fiercely.

"No, moon maiden." Pitch said. "My quarrel is with the warrior prince. The one who broke his promise and destroyed my happiness."

Kurai growled; her transformation and that of the others was instantaneous. "Any quarrel you have with my beloved is with me and my warriors!"

"I will never forget of course." Pitch continued. "It took me a long time, but I kept my promise. I finally found a flower worthy of my love for her. And you won't stop me anymore!"

"Her?" Jack said.

"That's right. I vow to return with flowers for her." Pitch said.

"Flowers?" Kurai said.

"It's still the most beautiful gift anyone has ever given me, that rose she gave me." Pitch said.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack said.

"Of course not." Pitch said. "You don't know her. More beautiful and powerful than your maiden. And you tucked her away and forgot about her. Leaving her alone, a solitary guardian."

"Stop!" Toothiana said. "You must not speak of her!"

"That's right it is forbidden!" Bunnymund said.

But Kurai wanted to hear more. "Please. Tell us who she is. I will use my power to free her and—"

But Pitch just knocked her away.

"Kurai!" Jack said.

"No!" The Guardians chorused.

"Coward, come back here!" North said.

"You should be ashamed, it's not right to push people." Toothiana said.

Sandman made an indignant motion.

"No one is going to prevent me from keeping my promise, no one!" Pitch said.

Toothiana shredded the flowers with her feathers.

"You will pay!" Pitch said, catching Toothiana in a vine and holding her upside down.

Kurai now found Bunnymund and ran up to him. She called Joyuese, her sword by placing her right hand, with index and middle fingers extended, in front of her brooch, then raising her hand to the upper right. Nothing happened.

"My sword?" Kurai said.

"You defiled it." Bunnymund was the one to finally give voice to what they were all thinking. "By using it to kill yourself."

"I can't fight?" Kurai said.

Jack shot Bunnymund a poisonous look. "You can always fight, maiden."

Meanwhile Bunnymund attacked Pitch, protecting Toothiana.

The vine that was wrapping around them stopped moving and Bunnymund was able to pull Toothiana free.

Kurai tied desperately to purify the intruder.

"I can't allow this...!" said Kurai. "Using his plants to toy with people's lives!" She grasped Jack's hand. A light appeared between them.

Pitch was startled. "No! That's...!"

Joyeuse appeared between Kurai and Jack's hands. Kurai transformed into Kaguya, the Moon Maiden.

Jack powered up.

His clothing was frosted a great deal fancier, up and down his pants and sweater, in diamond and pearl, and Twinetender, his staff, was decorated with frosted diamond crystals all over.

The two wore matching rings.

Kaguya's hand held a glowing weapon.

"That's the Queen..." thought Pitch. "No! Her holy weapon!?"

Pitch stared at it.

Ninako watched.

Kurai took the rod in her hand. "Born from our strength, this is...!" she thought. "The New Joyeuse! My sword! I understand!" She held the sword out

Pitch disappeared in a flurry of petals, but his voice lingered in the air. "No one will stop me from keeping my promise!"


	12. Sprout

Later the Guardians were at the shrine. On the TV the news talked about the large meteor that was heading toward earth.

"And finally, we have news from the observatory, that this afternoon a minor planet has been observed approaching the earth's orbit at a unusually high speed. Around 11:20 tomorrow evening, it should be around 25 million kilometers from earth, still a safe distance in astronomical terms. Anyone with a telescope should be able to spot it-" Reporter said.

"The observatory's equipment has tracked it too." North said.

"You guys look really worried. If that planet keeps it's distance, aren't we safe?" Toothiana said.

"Were not sure it will." North said.

"Did you pick something up North?" Kurai said.

"Computer findings point to yes. We've determined that the planet is 600 meters long. A pretty good size actually." North said.

"Bigger than I thought. If it plummets to earth, it could be huge trouble." Kurai said.

"Right, but slim chance there. The planet looked big, but the mass is pretty small. As is if it's hollow. It most likely burn up before it reaches earth." Bunnymund said.

"So what's got you worked up?" Toothiana said.

"The planet has got a mega high plant energy reading." North said.

Sandman signed a panic symbol.

"Yeah right. So there might be some unfriendly ferns planning to take over our planet. Reiko your being paranoid." Toothiana said.

"And if they were going to invade us, wouldn't they be a little more discreet?" North said.

"Or else, maybe they just wanna make some new friends." Bunnymund said sarcastically.

Sandman shrugged.

"It's hard to tell." Toothiana said.

"I wonder what it is? There seem to be some kind of connection between those two. Between Pitch's sudden appearance and this meteor!" Bunnymund said.

"Maybe Kurai's right, there did seem to be some kind of connection between them." Toothiana said.

Xxx

Kurai was at Jack's apartment.

"Are you always lonely?" Kurai said.

"Very much." Jack said.

"Didn't you have friends?" Kurai said.

"I do now and that's what counts, the past is over. Since I met you, I haven't had a single lonely day. Your my family now Kurai." Jack said.

"Oh Jack. Your right about that Jack, we are family now. And that means I'll do all I can to protect you forever." Kurai said.

The two looked on the bed where Ninako was sleeping.

"You're right about her, Jack." Kurai said. "I don't think she's an enemy."

Xxx

Ninako ran through the darkness. "Mom... Mom, where are you?"

"If anything should happen... You will do it somehow."

She looked up at the person as they walked through the city of crystal.

"The Guardian of Mystery is invincible."

"Mom, Dad!"

"Ninako!?"

Xxx

She opened her teary eyes. "Mom..." she said. She buried her head in her pillow.

Jack and Kurai watched her with concern.

Jack made it snow and made a flower out of snowflakes.

"Don't cry, lady," the doll said. "If you make a sad face, even this rose will wilt. Now, accept this rose for you."

Kurai approached her. "Did you have a sad dream?"

Ninako's eyes widened.

"Did I startle you?" said Jack. "I'm the Guardian of Fun!"

"Hey, Kurai," said Ninako. "Do you know about this?" She held out her star orgel. "This is the star orgel."

Ninako opened the orgel. "Fledgling," it said. "Fledgling..."

"Fledgling?" said Jack.

"My name," said Ninako. "My mom gave it to me."

Jack picked up the music box. "Fledgling and the Star Orgel?" he said. As he touched it, fog seeped out of the music box and surrounded him. "Huh?" he thought. "What is this!? An image coiling around me..."

Xxx

They saw a key hanging on Ninako's necklace. Ninako jumped back and covered her neck.

"Is that your house key?" said Jack. "That thing now...!" he thought.

"Without this, I can't return home," said Ninako. "It's an important key..."

"Where is your house?" said Jack.

"I don't know..." she said. "It was far away... And it was close..." Ninako looked up at him. "Say... Is this Sailor New Moon strong?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "Invincible."

"Maybe she'll save my mom..." she said.

She lay down on the bed with the doll and the rose. "Mom..." Jack watched her.

Later, Jack brought Ninako and Kurai back to Kurai's home.

Her mom, Seina, came out and took Ninako inside. "Now, now, Ninako-chan, you had me worried!"

"Have you calmed down a bit?" said Jack. "Ninako had a house key. It seems she came here to seek the Guardian's help. She said to save her mom. Let's keep an eye on her a little longer. Okay?"

Kurai gazed ahead blankly.

Jack took her in his arms.

"Cheer up, Kurai."

Around the corner, Ninako stood and held the Star Orgel.

_"The Guardian of Mystery is invincible."_

Ninako stared out the window into the sky.


	13. Plant

In the middle of the night, a lot of seeds came down out of the sky and caused lots of strange, evil looking plants to grow all over the city.

The next day, the Guardians were all walking together.

Kurai yawned. "Being as a student and a Guardian is totally exhausting. I forgot, thanks for lunch Jack."

"Your welcome Kurai." Jack said.

"You love your pizza don't you?" Jack said.

"You bet." Kurai said.

Suddenly Kurai stopped. "I feel some evil energy."

"Guys wait up. What's the matter Kurai?" North said.

"I feel it. There's something bad close by." Kurai said.

The others ran off, but Kurai tripped and fell down.

"Wait for me! Don't leave me, how could you forget me?" Kurai said.

The Guardians came to the main street and saw all of the people lying on the ground.

"Oh no. What happened to all of these people?" Bunnymund said.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." Toothiana said.

"Their energy has been stolen." North said.

Sandman signed a question mark.

"Be super-alert." JACK said.

"I'm sure the culprit is gone by now. Probably gone to find more victims." Bunnymund said.

"Or plan the next attack." Toothiana said.

Suddenly one guy who had been lying on the ground grabbed Toothiana's leg. The guy started lifting her leg up into the air.

"He's got her!" Bunnymund said.

"Let me go!" Toothiana said.

But Toothiana did a flip and kicked the guy away.

Then the other people who had been lying on the ground got up and surrounded the girls. They all had plants growing all over them.

"They're all covered with vines!" Bunnymund said.

"They seem to be everywhere." North said.

"But where did they come from?" Toothiana said.

"The plants are controlling these people!" Jack said.

The Guardians fought off the zombies.

"Oh no!" Toothiana said.

"Take that plant breath!" Bunnymund said.

"Let go of my nose." North said.

Then Sandman used his powers to blow off the plants from the people.

When all of the zombies were defeated, Jack felt relieved.

"That's a load off." Jack said.

"Hold on, I'm getting a reading on the energy source that controlled the vines. Almost there... Got it! There it is!" North said.

"That puny flower?" Bunnymund said.

When she pointed to a pink flower, it turned into a demon and grew out some legs. The monster started moving. Kurai was by herself and turned around a corner to see the street where the fighting had taken place.

"Get away from me!" Kurai said.

"Stop that wicked weed!" North said.

"It's after Ninako, run!" Jack said.

"Ninako start running!" Toothiana said.

"I'm coming Ninako!" Kurai said.

Kurai had Ninako in her arms as they crashed through a store window.

"Kurai!" Jack said.

"Oh no what is it?" Toothiana said.

But the demon caught North and Bunnymund. The demon started to steal their energy.

"I can't fight it!" North said.

"It's draining us!" Bunnymund said.  
"It's got North and Bunnymund. It's the one who stole people's energy before." Toothiana said, gearing up for an attack.

Sandman and Jack got ready to attack as well.

"Get this weed off of us!" North and Bunnymund said.

Toothiana attacked with her feathers. Sandman attacked with a whirlwind of sand. Jack struck with his ice.

"Let's hope we aren't too late!" Toothiana said.

"It's still alive!" Jack said.

"That's one stubborn weed!" Toothiana said.

"Let's play!" The flower said.

Sandman made an exclamation in the sand and charged.

"Here I come, ready or not!" The flower said.

Inside the store, Kurai was lying unconscious on the ground. Ninako recovered and stuck some paper in Kurai's nose (to try to wake her up).

Kurai sneezed, but didn't wake up.

"Boy, she sleeps like she's dead. But at least she doesn't snore, come on Kurai wake up." Ninako said.

After around 18 seconds where Kurai couldn't breathe, she woke up, gasping for air.

"About time you woke up!" Ninako said

"Are you trying to kill me?! That wasn't a good idea!" Kurai said.

"Would've fool me! Didn't want you to miss the fight!" Ninako said.

"It's still on?" Kurai said.

"Yeah and they need help." Ninako said. "Hey nimrod?"

"I'm a bit busy, what is it you brat?" Kurai said.

"Thanks for saving my life. Your a pal. Now do your thing!" Ninako said.

Kurai nodded with a smile and launched into battle.

The five Guardians were fighting the monster.

Toothiana struck with her swords.

"It's still coming!" Toothiana said.

Sandman attacked with his sand.

But the monster caught them and started stealing their energy.

"It caught them!" Jack said. "We've got to get them out of there."

Then Kiboken flew past and cut them loose.

"Kurai!" Jack said.

"I know that's me." Kurai said.

North used his sword attack the monster.

"Kurai, use the sword!" North said.

"HIKO!" Kurai said.

They defeated the plants.

"Good riddance!" Bunnymund said.

"Impressive. I never would've believed you fools as having such awesome power." Pitch said.

"Your behind this?" Toothiana said.

"Uh-huh. But as you well know, no one ever works completely alone." Pitch said.

"What do you mean?" Kurai said.

Then Pitch transformed into his true form, and Kisenian a little evil flower appeared.

Kisenian was attached to Fiore.

"Oh no!" Toothiana said. "The Kisienian Blossom!"

"Quite a little welcoming committee. Thank you, Pitch." Kisenian said.

"I believe this planet is perfect for cultivating our plans. The energy seems very good here." Pitch said.

"Let's drain them all dry." Kisenian said.

"Gladly." Pitch said.

But Pitch just blasted North and Toothiana.

"That's not funny! You weed!" Kurai said.

Pitch blasted her easily.

"Kurai!" Jack said.

"We'll destroy you. Now let's kill the Fledgling!" Pitch said.

"What's your problem?!" Ninako protested.

Jack attacked, blowing Pitch away from Ninako.

Jack landed, his weapon pointed at Pitch. "Leave her alone."

"These Guardians have tricked you Jack!" Pitch said. "They made you keep me from my beloved!"

"Ninako run! Pitch stop!" Jack said.

"Why should I?!" Pitch said.

"The reason Earth is so appealing to you is because the Guardians drive out the negative forces!" Jack said.

"They are the negative forces!" Pitch said.

"Be careful Jack!" Kurai said.

Pitch flicked out his hand, aiming for Kurai.

"Pitch, NOOO!" Jack said.

Pitch accidentally hit Jack, who transformed back into his human form. Kurai was shocked.

"NOOO!" Kurai said, and looked up at Pitch from the ground eyes flashing and a gutteral growl in her throat. "What have you DONE!"

"Jack!" Pitch said.

"Jack...you saved my life..." Kurai quickly began healing him but was assaulted by poison, which rebounded on her hands, turning them black. She quickly pulled away and her body returned to normal, but Jack's life was in danger.

"If you want the antidote then let me be with my beloved. The both of you—decide now!" Pitch said.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Kurai fired a blast at him, but he was gone.

"JACK!"


	14. Tree

Jack and Kurai were gaping at Ninako who had much to reveal.

"Save the future Earth!" Ninako cried.

"Ninako... You... You came from the future!?" Kurai said.

"I crossed time," she said. "I came here from the future. I didn't believe it at first, but it's true. There was a sudden explosion... my world, and everyone... I want to save my mom. But I don't know how to do it. I don't really know what happened..." She rested in Jack's arms.

The Guardians were astounded by what they have heard.

"The antidote for the poison is with Pitch in the future." Ninako said. "So hurry up. We don't have time to waste."

"Give us a second to come up with a plan." Jack weakly patted Ninako on the head.

"So the Kisienian Blossom comes from the rainforest?" Bunnymund said.

"That's right. The Kisienian Blossom is one of the most dangerous creatures in the rainforest. A most wicked weed indeed." Toothiana said. "Her aim is to gather all the energy from the realm. She usually stays in the makai and wreaks havoc amongst different parts of the demon realm. This is the first time I've ever laid eyes on her in the city but I've heard the legend often even in my past lives. On her own, Kisienian is just another flower. So she needs someone to act on her behalf. A kind of pawn. So she waits for someone with a vulnerable heart to come along."

"And she somehow puts them under her spell." North said.

"Exactly, she plants the seeds of negativity and turns a pure heart into a dark one. And from there her power will grow until she destroys everything. Once Kisienian is done with a particular world, the pawn becomes dispensable, and the world filled with hatred." Toothiana said.

"So Pitch is just another one of her victims." Bunnymund said.

"I suppose if you want to look at it that way. I say he had to have started out as a dark soul." Kurai scowled.

"That's biased, Kurai." Toothiana pointed out.

"Shut up." Kurai said. "Jack just got poisoned by that awful demon so if I want to slander him I will."

"I've analyzed the energy of that plant that we fought with, and I've found the same kind of energy is given off by the planet which is approaching the earth." North said.

"Then we've got to go after her!" Sandman signed.

"And fast, she must be stopped!" Bunnymund said.

"Let's make that plant mulch!" North said.

"Remember Jack is poisoned. We've gotta make sure that we get him healed safe and sound." Toothiana said.

"There's no way! It's too dangerous. We're not going anywhere. It's my fault, and I won't lose anymore friends. I'm not strong enough. Jack, sorry I'm a wimp who needs protection." Kurai sad.

"That's not true!" North said.

"Why is it do you think we fight for you?" Toothiana said.

"Mental void?" Kurai said.

"It's because we value your friendship." Toothiana said.

"Yeah, and friends will always fight on the same side." Bunnymund said.

"Because you brought us together. You and Jack keep us together." North said.

"And we can't let our friend Jack go." Sandman signed.

"Right." Kurai said.

Xxx

Night fell over the City. Kurai and the Guardians stood outside with Ninako, who holds up the key from her necklace.

"This is a 'space-time key' used to time travel and it is how I came from the future." Ninako said.

"Kurai and the others may not be able to go to the future," thought Ninako.

"Don't let me leave you," she said.

She raises her key into the air. "Time Guardian! Tear apart the sky, and open the space-time door to me! I call the true name of the almighty god of time, the time guardian's father! Chronos! Reveal to me the path of light!"

A blinding vortex of light flashes in the sky above her. Kurai, Jack, and the others all exclaim over the brightness and the overwhelming, crushing pressure around them from the vortex.

Ninako was drawn by the vortex. Kurai grabbed onto her arms. "Ninako!?" Her grasp began to slip, and Ninako flew into the light. "Oh no!" cried Kurai. "Ninako!?" The wind roared around her. "Ninako!?"

Xxx

"Pitch, your beloved has been summoned by the little fledgling." Kisenian said.

"Yes soon I will be by her side once more." Pitch said, looking into a flower and seeing the Guardians next to the Space-Time door.

"Yes...soon."

Xxx

They had now been pulled into the vortex and are surrounded by darkness, desperately seeking out Ninako.

"There's a hole opening in the darkness!" Toothiana shouted.

"Do not go in there! Stay where you are!" Jack heard in his mind

The necklace on Kurai's chest begins to glow. "Look!" They saw a large wooden door surrounded in mist. "Is that... the door!?"

"Stop!" a voice called. "From here is the future. You cannot proceed." The woman steps forward. She carried a long staff resembling a key. Her dark hair tied back in a ponytail blew in the wind. "I am the watcher of the space-time door, the Goddess of Eternal Night. I am Nyx, the Guardian of Time! And I will eliminate those who violate the law."

They gasp. "Chronos!?"

She holds her staff out and attacked.

Kurai cried out in pain as wind whipped sharply across her skin.

"Kurai!"

Toothiana stared at the woman. "Nyx!" she thought. "She actually exists here... No one has ever seen her before. The solitary guardian of time...!"

"Nyx!?" said Kurai. "No way... She's a Guardian!? We didn't know about her!"

"Kurai," Nyx said. "No matter who you are, I cannot allow you to break the law. My mission must be to destroy you." She raised her staff again.

"Wait! Moa!"

She turns around and sees Ninako running quickly toward her. The girl jumps into her arms and hugs her.

"Fledgling!" said Nyx, or was it Moa?

"You've got it wrong!" said Ninako. "I brought them here! Don't kill them! I'm sorry... I broke my promise. I had to bring others with me."

"Fledgling..." Moa said. "Where have you been!?"

"I thought Kurai could save my mother. So, I went to the past..."

"That is impossible," said Moa. "In any time, it would be the same. It doesn't matter. You broke your promise to me, stole the space-time key, and went to the past without permission."

"Please, don't get mad at me!"

"But, you're safe... Oh, Fledgling! Please don't make me worry like that." She knelt down. "Forgive my rudeness."

Moa smiled as she watched them. "Your family has had me here since long ago. Now go. The door has opened." She motioned toward the door.

Ninako held onto Kurai's arm. "This is it, Kurai."

"Wait," said Kurai. "What about you, Moa?"

"I cannot leave here," she said. "Visitors, please protect Fledgling."

They all stared at the light shining through the large doorway. "On the other side... The future..." They walked through.

They found themselves looking at a large city before them. The buildings are made of crystal and glass. The moon shone in the sky.

"The moon is so close..." Kurai said. "It's just hanging there."

As they walked forward, the door closed behind them and vanished.

"This... is the future..." thought Kurai. "the future... Such a quiet city."

"This doesn't feel right," North said. "It's too quiet. We should look a little closer."

Ninako held onto Jack's arm, looking at the ground.

They saw buildings devastated and torn down. "Everything's ruined..." A fog surrounded them as they walked further into the city.

"Why aren't there any people?" asked Bunnymund. "Oh my god!" He saw decaying corpses scattered across the ground.

Jack looked out and saw flowers spread over the ground. "Kisenian..."

He coughed and collapsed to the ground.

"Quickly...get into the palace." A voice called.

The Guardians lifted Jack and they all went into the Palace.

All was quiet.

A specter fed Jack the antidote and he began to calm.

He passed by a mirror in the wall. His image didn't show on it.

"That man..." thought Kurai. "There's no reflection in the mirror..." She looked at the floor below him. "No shadow, either!?"

"This form isn't solid," he said. "My real body is asleep in a separate room. This spirit is sent out from it. I am Jack Frost of the future."

Jack's eyes widened. "... Jack Frost!?"

"Don't look so shocked," the man said. "That's right. I am your future self, the future Jack Frost."


	15. Branch

_"The future Jack Frost!?"_ thought Kurai.

"Come on, Fledgling," said the Future Jack. "Have you properly introduced yourself?"

Ninako curtsied. "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you are in good health. My name is Ninako. I am the daughter of the Guardian of Mystery Kurai and the Guardian of Fun Jack Frost. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

"Good job," said Future Jack. "Being able to do a polite introduction is the first step to becoming a full-fledged Guardian."

"Daughter..." said Kurai.

"Kurai, Jack," the Future Jack said. "This child is your daughter."

Kurai and Jack stared at Ninako, bewildered.

_"Ninako's... my daughter!?"_ Kurai thought. _"And Jack's!?"_

"Ninako's their daughter!?" said Reiko.

"Yes she is our daughter..." Future Jack said. "But as for now, I am simply a specter, and my wife..."

He gestured to a tomb covered in a strange vapor.

"What is that vapor?" North asked.

"Its!" Toothiana said.

_Dream Sand..._Sandman signed.

"What happened to her...er...me?" Kurai asked.

"I don't know..." he said. "If she's alive, or dead..."

Ninako looked up. "Mother was leaving Headquarters. She was in a big hurry..."

"In one moment..." said Future Jack. "One blast... Then a huge explosion. A sudden attack. Everything was blown away...We left Headquarters to protect the city. Afterwards, the land was still with the air of death. To protect the princess, she was closed in crystal. But near her were the other Guardians: Toothiana, North, Bunnymund and Sandman. They and I... We took a direct hit, and were defeated... We closed the palace down after that, but they used poison gas. One after another, people started dying from it..."

Ninako shuddered as he described it.

"My daughter Ninako was the only one who wasn't affected, so she was saved. I had often told her stories of when her mother was the Guardian of Mystery.. The strongest guardian of legend. Then it occurred to me to send her to the past to get help."

He turned and started to walk away.

"Jack!" called North. "Was it Pitch who did all this!? Who are they? Where are they now!? And what on earth is that black megalith?"

"Follow me." He lead them to an operations room, with a bank of keypads and readouts below a huge monitor that reaches to the ceiling. He hits a button. The monitor displays a view of space, focusing on a glowing black meteor.

"What is that...?" Toothiana said.

"Morga," the king said. "The plant meteor from a far off plant based planet called Makaiju. We weren't able to calculate it's trajectory, so we weren't sure of its existence. The mystical planet of darkness...From the area we estimate it's located, we've discovered a huge amount of negative energy being released. Because of that, we are certain it's there.

"While guarding the Time-Space Door, the Time Guardian Nyx caught sight of an invader, Pitch. She confronted him, and was softened by his loneliness. She gave him a forget-me-not as he entered the palace to become my advisor, and he promised to return and bring her many flowers. Morga, the mother of the Kisenian Flowers, possessed Pitch, my advisor, and caused him to stage a coup. The Kisenian Flowers invaded Earth before being expelled by Kurai to the planet Kisenia. Although Pitch was in control of the Kisenian Flowers, Morga manipulated him behind his back. They managed to turn all of our world's citizens into zombies, attacking the Guardian Cities and weakening the Guardians into comatose state, including Kurai and I as well."

"Pitch is a traitor," said Ninako.

"His real goal," said Future Jack, "is probably to defeat us, steal Kurai's powers, and take this planet for his own."

Sandman remembers the flower they saw on their way to Headquarters. _That flower is the Kisenian!_

"The Kisenian!?" the king asks.

"Pitch used it as the source of his energy when he attacked," Kurai said. "It carries negative power. Future Jack! Pitch came right after Ninako, looking for her. Using their flowers, they're beginning to invade the earth of the past too. So is it in danger as well...?"

"Invading the past!?" said Future Jack. "If that's true, this is very serious indeed. They're using the time warp...!"

Ninako wiped a tear from her eye as she left Headquarters

Pitch appeared in the air above her. "Well, well. Seems you're defenseless. What happened to your attendant? You came out of the castle all by yourself..."

Ninako felt two hands wrap around her neck from behind.

Guardian Nyx appeared, having watched everything. "Fledgling!?"

Pitch laughs as the hands choke the girl. He raised her into the air. "Well, Fledgling. You have the blood of the Guardians. Show me your power."

Ninako tried to breathe. _"Power..."_ she thought. _"I have power..."_

"Ninako!" called Kurai. She rushed toward her, followed by the Guardians and Jack.

Toothiana and her tooth fairies attacked.

They cut Pitch's hands, freeing Ninako. She fell into the arms of Jack. Kurai glances at them before looking up and seeing Pitch throw down one of the Kisenian blossoms.

"Watch out!" called Future Jack. "Get out of the way!" They dropped to the ground as the flower struck and exploded.

Kurai got up and held out Kiboken. "HIKO!" She looked at the sword in horror as it glowed dully. "The weapon doesn't work?"

Six more hands reach out from Pitch, grabbing onto the necks of Kurai, Toothiana, and Jack and strangling them.

_"It hurts..."_ thought Kurai. _"The strength's leaving my body... I'm losing my power..."_

Jack splayed out his hands and fired ice at Pitch.

Pitch was blasted back.

Kurai sat there, furious at her uselessness, but she still pulled Ninako close, healing her and protecting her from Pitch.

"It's alright." Future Jack said. "You are strong. It's only because there are two of you in this world that makes you feel this way. Don't worry. You will find the strength to fight—or we wouldn't be here!"

Pitch recovered. "Ah...the way you blew me away. How befitting of the Guardian protected by my beloved."

Nyx turned around and looked at him. "Don't pretend you still love me. You don't even remember my name!"

Pitch's face softenened. "Of course I do, Moa. The time has come for all the wrongs to be righted. I hope you're pleased with your future, Guardian of Mystery, Guardian of Fun, Other Guardians, and you...Fledgling. In the future, things will be very different."

"Pitch!" yelled Kurai. "What do you want!? What are you doing with this planet!? How do your know Nyx? Tell me!"

"Everything I have done...is for Nyx...for my beloved." Pitch said.

The air filled with the sent of Kisenian blossoms.

Pitch extended his hand and drew Nyx into his arms with his telekinetic power.

Her Key Staff clattered to the ground.

Pitch and Nyx disappeared.

"No...NO!" Ninako yelled. "NYX!"

And a crystal tear fell from her eyes.


	16. Bloom

Ninako appeared as a Guardian.

"Fledgling!" said Future Jack.

"She transformed...!" said Toothiana.

"Ninako!" said Kurai.

"Kurai..." she said. "I..."

"The birth of a new Guardian," said Jack. "She inherited the power of the Guardian of Mystery."

"Jack!"

"The awakening of a new Guardian!" Future Jack walked up to Ninako.

"Dad!" she said. She turns around. "Nyx! Look! I transformed!

"Look at me!" she said. "Nyx! Nyx..." She fell to her knees, with tears in her eyes. "I finally transformed... But I'm not happy at all! Come back! NYX!"

Xxx

The air was filled with darkness.

"Where am I?" Moa lifted her head, touching her caramel skin and blonde hair.

Moa opened her eyes. She sat up on the ground. "My head hurts... What happened to me...?" She saw herself wearing an elegant black dress. "What... What am I wearing!? My rod!" She looked around for it and found it was gone. She stood up. "Where is this?" She saw flowers everywhere.

"Didn't I tell you, Moa? I said I would bring you many flowers."

Moa turned around and saw Pitch.

"That was before you betrayed me—betrayed all of us!" Moa hissed.

"You chose your duty to the Space Time Gate over me." Pitch said. "But the moment that wench is in danger you abandon your duty and come to Earth—that was your mistake. Now you belong to me!"

Pitch sat on the bed.

"This place...we are in your homeland...outside present day Earth." Moa said. "Do you plan to destroy the holy land—or is that her plan...Morga."

"I am the one in charge!" Pitch commanded.

He sat closer to her, slipping his arms around her, kissing down her neck.

"Once they are all dead...we will be free!" Pitch said. "We can be together. Just let Morga have her way!"

His lips found hers, kissing her seductively. She bit down hard.

"I will never abandon my post! I am the Guardian of the Underworld, Nyx! And I am the Goddess of Night! I will protect my Queen!" Moa shouted.

Her form shimmered, and she was once again in her Guardian form.

She called her Key Staff to her and there was a shudder in the air, and the door of Space Time appeared, and she went to it.

Nyx turned, face softened. "I am sorry Pitch. Please remember somehow that we once loved each other, and that you too, loved this world as I do. Goodbye."

Xxx

"Nyx! You're back!" Kurai said.

"My staff came to me just in time." Nyx said.

"Yes." Future Jack and Future Kurai stood before them. "Now the Final Battle begins. I shall send you to Pitch's Stronghold in your world. You must use all of your power to stop it."


	17. Nectar

Jack joined them in the park. They all transformed and transported to the meteor.

"Target ahead." Toothiana said.

When the Senshi got close to the meteor, the meteor changed its shape from that of a seed to a flower.

"Weird the entire planet is cover in pink flowers." North said.

"Enemy on turbo approach!" Toothiana said.

"What is that, Toothiana?" Kurai said.

"Hang on, I'm analyzing it now. Looks like the headquarters, and Pitch's there." Toothiana said.

"Then let's go!" Sandman signed.

"Wait. It could be a trap." Jack said.

"You've been trained well Senshi. But rest assure I would never use my friend as bait, least not for such an easy catch." Pitch said.

Then when the Senshi were looking around to see where Pitch was, Pitch popped out from the flowers.

"It's him!" Bunnymund said.

"Although I didn't think you'd actually come. You don't strike me as that loyal." Pitch said.

"You cannot destroy Earth!" Kurai said. "That won't make Moa love you."

Pitch's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh but she loves me. She just choose her duty over her heart, as all senshi must. But when I destroy her world she will return to me!"

"These are the seeds of my flower. And pretty soon we will be close enough to plant them on Earth. Millions of pods, each containing the seeds of our power. They'll grow on any surface, and before you know it Earth will carpeted by Kisienian blossoms." Pitch said.

"And the Kisienian blossoms feed on..." Healer said.

"Energy! The human race will be sucked dry and become extinct!" Pitch said.

"Not if I can help it!" Kurai said.

Kurai attacked, and Pitch disappeared back into the flowers.

"He disappeared again!" Jack said.

"What's wrong?" Maker said.

"Were surrounded! There are negative forces all around us!" Toothiana said.

"I can feel it's negativity!" Kurai said.

"Oh no! They're multiplying!" Toothiana said.

"The flowers!" North said.

Suddenly a lot of demons started popping out of the flowers.

"Bunnymund, let's nip this in the bud with your flames, think you can do it?" North said.

"You bet!" Bunnymund said.

"Get ready to cover her." Jack said.

"Better retreat, regroup and destroy them!" Pitch said.

"Watch out you guys! The flowers are fixing to increase their fighting power!" Toothiana said.

"Farewell!" Pitch said.

"They're multiplying!" Kurai said.

"They're too many!" North said.

"Sandman, move!" Toothiana said.

Then all of the others except for Sandman got surrounded by the demons. Kurai was on the ground and saw the other senshi get "eaten up" by the demons.

"Oh no I don't believe this! Oh please you guys don't do this, I need you!" Kurai sobbed. "I can't do this by myself!"

"What a coward! I saw how you abandoned your so called friends, what a fool!" Pitch said.

"Que—" Kurai began.

"Stop!" Pitch said.

He made the others appear out of the ground. The Senshi were tied up to a large plant.

"Kurai, surrender! Hand over your Kiboken or lose your friends!" Pitch said.

"Stop!" Kurai screamed.

Then Pitch demonstrated, shocking the senshi.

"Unforgivable!" Kurai said, tears falling.

"Drop your weapon or I kill them." Pitch said.

"No! You can't let evil touch Kiboken!" Sandman pleaded.

"Don't let him use us against you!" Toothiana said.

"Don't give in to him!" Jack said.

"You cannot surrender it, not even for us!" North said.

"What's your choice? Your going to abandon them again?" Pitch said.

A dark aura surrounded Kurai as she gave in to the darkness and transformed into Sadako yet again.

Sadako smiled and raised her sword high in the air and plunged it into Pitch's chest.

He coughed up blood.

Ninako, released the senshi.

"Every century there is one moon that brings magic to all!" Ninako said. "I am Ninako!"

The aura receded from Sadako and she returned to Kurai's form. She joined hands with Ninako.

"Lets do this Mother." Ninako said.

"What's happening to me? I'm not used to these emotions." Pitch said, struggling, using the Kisenian to stay alive.

"Pitch, she's tricked you. All she wants is for the senshi to help her take Moa away from you again." Kisenian said.

"My beloved, she can't have her!" Pitch said.

"If you help me fight her, I'll make sure that Moa remembers your special bond. But your beloved will never come back to you until Kurai and the senshi are gone. Together we are invincible!" Kisenian said.

Kisenian's power transformed Pitch again, and gave him more power.

Using the new power acquired from Kisenian, Pitch caught Kurai and started stealing her energy.

"You can scream all you want but my followers won't give up unless I tell them. So give up your claim to Moa, and I may tell them to stop." Pitch said.

After having lots of energy taken, Kurai fell to the ground.

"Farewell, Kurai," Pitch said.

"Mommy!" Ninako clung to Jack.

"Don't, DON'T! Kurai done more for me than anyone." North said.

"She's the best friend you could wish for. Just ask Moa, and she can be your friend too." Jack said.

"You could join us Pitch. Put your powers towards building more friendships." Toothiana said.

"You think I'm a fool? Your just trying to trick me into letting her go so she can take Moa away." Pitch said.

"Your the one who's been tricked. Kisienian's blossom wants to rule alone. She'll destroy you Pitch. Once she gets what she wants, your history and Moa will be too." Bunnymund said.

"No! Kisienian is no traitor! She'll find a place for Moa in her plans. And Kurai is the big obstacle into making that happen. Time to die!" Pitch said.

Just as Pitch was going to strike Kurai, Ninako got in front of her and Pitch saw the same lonely look in her as Moa.

"Moa wouldn't want this." Ninako said.

"I...I'm so sorry." Pitch said.

Then all of the flowers on the meteor vanished.

"It's bare." North said.

"The flowers vanished." Bunnymund said.

"Earth is safe, we've foiled Kisienian's mission." Toothiana said.

Then the meteor changed directions.

Kisenian laughed. "I forgot to give you your parting gifts. The core of the planet is going to self-destruct on Earth. In a few minutes you'll be on a crash course home, without enough power to teleport off this rock."

"And once we've landed, I'll suck the earthlings dry in your memory my faithful servants!" Kisenian said.

"You'll do no such thing Kisienian!" Kurai said.

Then Kurai got up and put her hand to the soul on her chest.

"Not that!" North said.

"Don't do it, Kurai!" Toothiana said.

"The soul is too powerful!" Sandman signed.

"It'll take all your strength!" Jack said.

"Don't do it!" Bunnymund said.

"It's cool, why have the moon crystal if I'm not supposed to use it? Don't worry, everything will be all right. Now let's get home safe and sound, OK?" Kurai said.

Pitch grabbed the soul, which was still on Kurai's chest and tried to stop her.

"If you think your going to change this planet's trajectory, your wrong. Give me the soul!" Pitch said.

"I can make you better. Your heart is still pure. We can be friends, if you trust me." Kurai said.

"Your lying!" Pitch said.

"Maybe you'll believe me once I show you how Moa became my friend." Ninako said, stepping forward.

Xxx

Hey! Hey stupid!" A boy chased Ninako through the swings.

"Yeah that's right run!" A girl said.

"Are you sure you're the Queen's daughter?" The boy said. "You don't look like Kaguya.

"Do you even have any special powers?" The girl asked.

"Do you?" The boy pressed.

"I...I..." Ninako stuttered. She ran away.

She headed to a strange large door. "Who are you?"

She stared up at the blonde senshi.

"I am Sailor Nyx, Guardian of the Door to Space-Time." Moa said. "You can call me Moa."

Ninako was quiet for a moment. "Moa...do you think my mom and dad love me?"

"Now why are you talking nonsense like that?" Moa said. "Of course your parents love you Ninako."

Ninako made a mournful face. "I always play alone and sometimes eat alone too."

"Holding you close, and giving you kisses aren't the only symbols of love. Quietly watching from afar is a form of love too." Moa said.

"Who told you that?" Ninako muttered.

"My Grandfather. And your Mother." Moa said.

Xxx

"Moa said that..." Pitch said.

The soul started to activate. Kurai's clothes unraveled into strips of ribbons, just barely covering her.

"The soul's changing. A flower!" Pitch said.

"Pitch, take the soul and get rid of her! Pitch!" Kisenian screamed.

Kisenian got destroyed. Pitch disappeared too.

The meteor started breaking up as it started entering the earth's atmosphere.

Kurai released all of her power.

The others released their power to her, to strengthen her.

Kurai used all her power, the soul shattered, and the meteor moved harmlessly into orbit with Earth. She then fainted, looking still as death.

"Wake up, wake up Kurai! You did it! You saved the planet" Sandman sobbed. "Kurai! No! You said everything would be alright!"

"The soul used up all her strength, we can't lose her!" Toothiana said.

"Wake up! You can't leave us alone like this!" Jack said.

"Don't go Kurai. Your the glue that holds all of us together." North said.

Xxx

Pitch was standing in front of the Gate.

"Moa?!" Pitch said.

"Yes my love. It is me." Nyx said. "You've finally come home. And now you have to make a choice. Duty or your heart?"

"I choose my heart! You've always known this!" Pitch demanded.

Nyx showed him the dying Kurai. "She's your Princess too. And you alone have the power to save her. That is your duty. Do you understand now, Pitch?"

Pitch sighed. "I do. I understand your choice...and what is now my choice."

Xxx

Pitch appeared.

"I finally understand." Pitch said.

"Pitch." Jack said.

"All of you delivered me from Kisienian's destructive grasp. Thanks to you, I'm still able to give you this. My life." Pitch said. "This is the Tomodachi flower. It holds my life energy. Give its nectar to the Princess."

Jack took the nectar of Pitch's flower to his lips. Then he kissed Kurai.

The soul started to glow brilliantly again. Then Kurai's eyes opened slowly.

"We saved Earth?" Kurai said.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Thank you. Without you, I never could have held the soul until the very end. So from now on, when I say it'll be all right, you'll believe me?" Kurai said.

"Yeah." Jack said.

The senshi sobbed. "We love you Kurai!"


	18. Snowscape

Earth. The Moon. And a sparkle of light beyond. A glowing comet, its surface frozen and snowy, was heading for the Earth. On the comet, a woman in blue, made of ice.

"The beautiful Planet Earth. With the touch of my cold hands, I see an icy future. I shall perfect its beauty and it will be all mine." Guardian Kaguya said.

Alisabeth Moeto was looking through a telescope and saw the comet, then noticed with surprise the five sparkles that come from it toward the Earth.

"Hmm, wonder if I'll see anything interesting tonight. Hello, what's this?" Lizzie said.

She rushed outside of his observatory just in time to see one of the sparkles land in her eye.

"Ouch!" Lizzie said, and fainted.

_Xxx_

"_Awaken." _

_Kurai looked up in the darkness._

_A woman with long dark hair to her waist and a star on her forehead held out a hand to her._

"_Goddess of Death! You must awaken! The end is coming."_

_Kurai looked at the woman. She had dark blue eyes, and her face looked so pained. _

"_You must stop it." _

_Kurai stared at her. "Stop what? Who are you?"_

"_Stop? Stop me...Stop you..." _

_Blood covered her, spilling onto the floor, staining her dress._

"_AWAKEN!" _

Xxx

Kurai woke up and tried to shake off the dream.

But she couldn't.

Who was that woman? An enemy? Or someone she could save? Why was she so familiar?

Bump.

"Outta the way, Kurai!" Nina shoved and ran up and jumped on Jack's back. "Let's gooo!"

Jack laughed and set Nina down in front of her school. "Go on in, Nina." He turned to Kurai. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Mm." Kurai held onto Jack, and looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and kisses her.

_"Awaken."_

Jack pulled back.

"Jack?" Kurai looked at him.

"No, it's nothing." Jack smiled.

_"One moment I'm happy,"_ Kurai thought. _"The next I'm filled with anxiety. This happiness won't last long. I'm worried. There's nothing I can do. But... It's fate. I can overcome whatever happens. That's the mission I carry on my shoulders. That's my ordeal."_

Xxx

_Emily Jane was lying in the ruins of a city. It was completely destroyed and everyone was dead._

"_What's happening? Where is everyone?" _

_She looked around. _

"_That's right...everyone is dead." Katherine, Emily's best friend, was standing in front of her. "Don't be afraid. We still have time. We must find the Tennyo, and destroy her. It is the only way to stop this from happening. It is up to you and me." _

_Emily Jane covered her face, and began to cry._

Xxx

Emily Jane entered the Starlights Concert.

She began to cheer, and her wife came over.

"You hear it, don't you." Katherine said. "The wind is rustling."

"What is it that you want from me, Katherine?" Emily said, wondering if Katherine knew her dreams.

"I just want to talk with you." Katherine said simply.

"Hmph. Not tonight." Emily snapped and left.


	19. Blue Moon

Emily climbed out of the bath and got dressed. "What a lovely morning. If I don't go to meet him now, I'll be late. The sea is rough today."

Katherine finished up in the dojo.

Jack and Kurai passed him on the way to Karaoke Crown. "That woman's really grumpy looking." Kurai said.

"You don't know her?" said Jack. "That's Katherine. She's a martial arts master."

Emily met up with Katherine.

"You're late." Katherine said. "The wind is raging today."

Kurai went into the dojo and practiced with her sword against the training dummies.

She whirled gracefully and landed, finishing the dummy off.

"Whoa. I couldn't feel how fast I was going." Kurai said.

"Hey," Katherine said.. "Thinking like that is a quality of a true exorcist."

Jack headed to the cafeteria. He bumped into Emily, who was standing outside.

"Oh," Jack said.. "Excuse me."

Their hands touched as they both reach to pick up her books.

Emily looked at him. "The color of your eyes is very noble. Perhaps you were a noble in a previous life."

"A...noble..." Jack said.

Katherine saw the two standing outside. "Let's spar sometime." She left.

"I'm sorry," Emily said to Jack. "That was a strange thing to say. Don't think badly of me. Goodbye." She walked away with Katherine.

_"She was beautiful, but I couldn't read her face." _Jack thought.

"So you've made another friend," Emily said to Katherine.

"Jealous?" asked Katherine.

Xxx

Jack and Kurai were in the park on a mission to look for monsters.

Two girls walked by.

Kurai began to glow.

"Kurai?" Jack said.

One of the girls doubled over, and a diamond came out from her back. Kurai gasped.

"A monster!?"

Jack brandished his Twinetender against the strange monster but it wasn't enough.

"Jack be careful! The human host is still alive!" Kurai said.

"Th-That's not possible!" Jack said.

"SHINJITSU!" Kurai splayed out her hand and purified the daimon.

The girl fell to the ground, as the part attached to her faded away.

"It separated from a human!?" Jack said.

"Hurry!" Kurai said.. "Call for first aid!"

Emily and Katherine watched from a distance.

_"Someone's eyes..."_ thought Kurai. _"Is the monster still...!?"_ She turned around. _"No one's there!?"_

_"The instant when that girl changed into a monster..." _Jack thought. _"I saw...both the soul...and the darkness...separate. Is this a new kind of monster?"_

A faint light glowed around Emily and Katherine.

Xxx

Jack grinned at Ninako.

"Ah, Ninako," Jack said. "Going home by yourself? Watch out for cars."

"I'm not a little kid, Papa." Ninako pointed out.

"Sure." Jack smirked.

Ninako headed home and suddenly noticed that the moon in the sky was blue.

"Its...a blue moon..." Ninako said.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain.

Ninako wandered around. "For some reason... I can't use my power..." She saw a car speeding toward her. "Oh no..."

"Look out!" a voice called.

_"Oh..."_ Ninako thought. _"Before I die... For once... If I could see Mama and Papa again..."_

Everything went black.


	20. Bond

"_What...? It smells sweet... I wonder if this is heaven..." _Ninako saw a blonde haired girl looking down at her. "_I...I'm hungry..." _

"Ah, you're awake," the blonde said. "Your stomach growled. Want something to eat?"

_"I...!?"_ Ninako thought. _"I was saved? You saved me?"_

"It's good you weren't hit by that car," the girl said. "But you did scrape your arm a little." A cloth was tied around her arm, and it was cleaned up.

"Hey..." the girl said. "Eat up. Your powers will return."

_"This person seems nice..."_ Ninako thought as she ate, her powers indeed returning. _"Who is she? And, where on earth am I? Why can't I use my powers?"_

Souichi burst into the room. "Lizzie? What are you doing in the guest room?"

Lizzie drew a screen to block Ninako from view. "I have a patient."

She paused, then looked up at her friend. "Papa. Did you announce the discovery of my comet?"

Souichi gave her a look. "Yes of course."

"Fascinating." Lizzie said. "Goodnight."

As Lizzie was turning, Ninako could just make out a silver moon on her forehead.

Xxx

That night, Ninako listened as Lizzie came into the house. She was still too injured to get up on her own.

"I heard you stayed up for the past three nights working on that crystal you found. Is it complete?" Ninako asked.

"Yes it i—" Lizzie doubled over and cried out in pain.

Ninako looked up in alarm. "Lizzie you shouldn't push yourself. You're looking pale."

"I'll be fine after some rest, Ninako," Lizzie said.

"How did you do Lizzie? Did your discovery of the comet win you the National Science Award?" Ninako said.

"I'm waiting for the results," Lizzie said.. "After one week. I hope to become a real scientist, just like dad."

"You'll be chosen," Ninako said. "Soon you'll be the youngest scientist in Japan."

"Well I am younger than you, Ninako." Lizzie laughed. She changed Ninako's bandages.

The girl was quiet and gentle, and after finishing she sat down in the chair and drifted off to sleep.

Ninako watched her, flicking her uninjured arm out and covering her for warmth. "_She was up all night tending to me..."_

The TV in the corner was on, and Sugisaki was reporting.

"This is still top-secret, but several days ago, the comet Princess Snow Kaguya suddenly appeared. It's hard to believe, but this time it's been identified as having a collision course for Earth."

_"What did she say!?"_ Ninako thought.

"It has a diameter of 10 kilometers. Clearly, it was a comet the same size that wiped out the dinosaurs when it collided with Earth. An emergency meeting of every country is being called. Unless we can somehow stop it..."

They zoomed in on photos of the comet.

Ninako gasped. "_It looked just like Lizzie's Crystal!"_

Xxx

Kurai was talking with Jack about Atavism and its link with the Infinity School.

Jack's phone rang. "Hello? Ninako?!"

"Hello Papa." Ninako said on the phone. "I'm over at a friend's house. I think you should take a look at the Infinity District; that's where I saw those two Guardians heading last night."

"Alright. Anything else?" Jack asked.

"Could you take me and Lizzie to the amusement park tomorrow?" Ninako said.

"Sure." Jack said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Kurai asked.

"Ninako's with a friend." Jack said. "She thought we should check the Mugen school for the two Guardians. And she wants me to take her to Infinity C Park."

"What!?" Kurai said.. "The new amusement park!? I want to go."

"Well you can't." Jack said. "You have to scout Mugen for those Guardians."

Kurai rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Well they are next to each other, in case anything happens."

Xxx

Princess Snow Kaguya turned to her Snow Daimons.

"Go through the Earth and find my Snow Crystal!" She cried, lifting her hands as snow fell to the planet below.

Xxx

The next morning, the Senshi were investigating the Delta and the Infinity School.

"So this is the Infinity School," Toothiana said. "I feel an aura. The power of a strong aura is pervading it."

"The density of the building space isn't correct," said North. "It's warped."

"This isn't an ordinary building wind," signed Sandman. "It's disturbed. A storm is coming."

Bunnymund whirled around.

"Bunnymund!?" Kurai said.

_"Again..."_ Bunnymund thought. _"Someone's eyes...!?"_

A figure behind a tree watched them from a distance.

Xxx

Ninako and Lizzie were riding the roller coaster.

Jack and Souichi sat at a table waiting for them to get off..

"Aren't you going to ride it, Jack?" Souchi asked.

"No, I really don't go for that kind of thing." Jack said. "The girls are having fun. How old is Lizzie?"

"Oh I don't really know." Souichi said. "I adopted her two years ago and she didn't come with any papers. I assume she's about twelve years old. Her intelligence is beyond genius level, however. Her real name is Alisabeth Tsukino."

Jack was shocked. _Why does she have Kurai's last name?!_

As she rode the roller coaster, Ninako's hat flew off into the sky.

Lizzie leapt off the ride and took off toward the Infinity district.

"Lizzie wait!" Ninako chased her.

"Oh no...they left the park to get her hat!?" Souichi said. "They're heading to the lab."

"Damnit..." Jack ran off.

"There you are." Ninako stopped as she found Lizzie holding the hat. "What are you doing...?"

Xxxx

"The Infinity School. A kindergarten class, an elementary class, a junior high class, a high school class, a college, and a graduate class. It's a complete education in one school. The owner of the Infinity zone where the school stands is the school management. It looked like various other institutions also run it." Ava read.

"Guards at the entrance..." Kurai said. "They have the most advanced security system. What should we do?"

"I'll handle it." Toothiana said.

The four Fallen and Kurai transformed into Infinity students.

Kurai entered the magnificent building. "Wow..." she said. "It is private... A school with sixty floors. I don't believe it." She stopped as music filled the air.

The other four girls looked around.

"Such... a beautiful tone..." Kiana said.

Lizzie and Ninako looked around.

"A violin?" Ninako said.

They all began walking toward the sound.

_"It's outstanding..."_ Kurai thought. _"Who is it? Who's playing?"_ She peeked from behind a bush, and saw Theresa standing, playing a violin. _"The tune is sweet... Like waves..."_

Emily looked up at Kurai.

The others stopped walking. "It stopped."

_"That look!?"_ North thought. She whipped around and saw Katherine running toward them.

"You don't know what fear is," Emily said to Kurai. "Coming to a place like this. It's dangerous. Someday your body will die."

"You shouldn't stick your neck out," said Katherine. "You can return safely now, but if you interrupt us, I will not pardon you."

"What are you doing there!?" a student called. "Tell me what class you're in!"

_"Busted!"_ Kurai thought. She ran away.

"Wait!" the student called.

_"Her eyes were piercing,"_ Kurai thought of Emily. _"The pupils were dark and cold. It chilled me to the bone. Could she be... An enemy!?"_ She turned a corner. _"The backside of the building!? I have to get back to the others!"_

"Oh!" Ninako said. She picked up her hat. "Great. The hat I got from Seina-mama." She saw a high-tech building, with a sign in front written in kanji. _"Oh, can I read that?"_ she thought. _"...research labs?"_

Lizzie started coughing and doubled over.

"Ninaaaaako?" Jack called. "Where did she go? I have to find her soon."

Ninako touched Lizzie's shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Lizzie pushed her away. "I always have these fits," she said. "It'll pass in a minute. We have to leave. This area is off-limits."

Kurai came around a corner and saw them. "Ninako!? What are you doing!?" Kurai said. "Here by yourself. It's dangerous!"

"I lost the hat I got from Seina-mama," said Ninako. "Then my friend Lizzie... looked like she was in pain. But I guess she's fine."

_"An Infinity School uniform..."_ Kurai thought.

A black mass starts to appear. Snow began to fall around them.

Kurai and Ninako's eyes flash. "Our power is reacting!?" A large monster grew out and swooped down at Ninako. _"Atavism!?"_ Kurai thought. "Ninako!?" she called. "Ninako! Watch out!"

Two figures shadowed by the moonlight stood in the distance.


End file.
